Growth Spurt
by Wicked Innuendo
Summary: SAKURA and NARUTO confront SASUKE about a little black number that they don't entirely approve of.


Enter standard disclaimer here.  Nope, not mine, not mine at all.  Damn.

Growth Spurt

By:  Wicked Innuendo

She was watching him again, gods he hated when she did that.  Just when he thought she'd finally gotten it through that thick skull of hers that he had absolutely no intention whatsoever of ever _ever_ having any sort of notion of being romantic involved with her, and then she starts that gawking shit up again.  

He was doing it too.  That idiotic dead last was watching him.  What the hell?  Didn't they know it made his skin crawl when they did that?  He looked out the corner of his eye, first to Naruto then to Sakura.  They were both watching him.  Sakura would start to open her mouth to say something then just shut it, while Naruto was biting the inside of his cheek.

"What?  What?!  _What?!_"  He finally shouted, pushing off the railing of the bridge, the infamous Team 7 meeting place.

Cerulean blue met sea foam green; Naruto and Sakura locked eyes, and nodded.

"There's some things we need to say to you Sasuke," Sakura hesitantly approached the subject.

"Yeah, Sasuke," Naruto butted in.  "You can get mad if you want.  We don't care."

"Because if our roles we reversed, we'd expect the same courtesy from you," She added, beginning to find courage in her voice. 

Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and glared at his teammates through a veil of midnight blue locks. "What?"  

"How does it come off?"  Naruto blurted out, "I don't see a zipper or anything."

"Unless, it's under the arm like one of those formal gowns," Sakura continued.

Sakura pulled at sleeve of Sasuke's new training uniform, Naruto followed suit, doing the exact same thing.

"Naruto, Sakura, you're idiots," Sasuke sighed.  "I expect stupid questions from him, but you." He shook his head at Sakura, "I always thought you were smarter than that."

"Well? You still didn't answer." Naruto impatiently tapped his foot on the bridge.

"Fine," Sasuke swatted their annoying familiar hands away, "feet first, stretchy wide collar, it just pulls up."

"Like a unitard." Sakura eyes widened, it was all so much clearer now.  

"It's ugly," Naruto stated, in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"And heinous, a huge fashion faux pas." Sakura weakly smiled, smoothing her hands over her red dress.

"You think I don't know this!"  Sasuke voice started as a growl but grew in volume with each word, loosing his cool as cucumber exterior.  "It was the only piece of clothing I had left that fit.  I had a growth spurt, _damn it!_  And it was before the match, why am I explaining this to you."

"If we were the fashion police, we would arrest you." Sakura lovingly patted his arm.

"The exams are over and you're still wearing it," Naruto pointed out.

"Aa." He was at a loss for words, of all the people to strike out verbally at him like this; he never thought it would be these two.  It was a low blow.

"We're only telling you because we're not only you're teammates but your friends as well." Naruto attempted to comfort the Uchiha heir.

"We can go shopping later today if you want." Sakura offered, taking Sasuke's hand in both of hers, trying to reassure the boy that they had nothing but his best interest in mind.

Sasuke half smiled, his icy exterior melted ever so slightly as he contemplated Sakura's offer.  It was true that it was ugly, but the spandex/cotton blend was so comfortable, though it did make using the bathroom somewhat difficult.  He had planned on buying a new wardrobe anyways.  Sasuke mulled over the possibility of shopping with his teammates.  Maybe, just maybe, he'd go with them.

"Or you can have another growth spurt." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Sasuke snatched his hand away from Sakura, looked daggers at Naruto, and then walked off the bridge without a word.

Sakura balled her hands at her side, the vein on her forehead throbbed to life, "I told you to let me do the talking," she screeched.  The pink haired kunoichi cocked her fist back then released her fury on her teammate, delivering the right hook of all right hooks across cheek.  

Naruto stumbled backwards falling hard on his behind.  He shook his head, pushing back the stars that threatened to take him to dreamland.  In the distance he saw Sakura running after Sasuke.

"Wait Sasuke, wait.  He didn't mean it like that.  Sasuke-kun, please."  Her voice faded away as she chased Sasuke back to Konoha.

Naruto sat up, running his fingertips over the bruise forming on his jaw, "Did I say something wrong?"

_~end_

A/N:  More bad humor dreamed up after a night of watching episodes 57-67 of Naruto.  What the hell were they thinking by dressing Sasuke like _that_???  


End file.
